The invention relates to a platform which may be in the form of a conventionally known tree stand used by hunters, photographers and naturalists to obtain a high viewing position. Typically, the platform is supported on an upright member such as a tree or a utility pole and defines a notch at the rear of the platform to engage the upright member. There is also provided a supporting metal band which encircles the upright member and supports the platform. There is further provided at each side of the platform means for engaging the metal band and to adjust the band to accommodate the periphery of the upright member with the band being positioned at an angle extending upwardly and rearwardly from the platform. Previous platforms of the type described and claimed herein have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,427,092 issued to Lynn A. Tentler, and 4,428,459 and 4,597,473 each respectively issued to Paul L. Peck.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention utilizes the construction of U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,473 and provides additional stabilization to the platform disclosed therein.